Field of the Invention
1. This invention relates to devices for securing objects placed on carpets against unwanted movement, and more particularly to devices for anchoring receptacles supported on the carpeted hump of an automobile floor against inadvertently being tipped over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for holding various objects in desired position on a carpeted surface. It is often desirable to anchor items such as receptacles, floor mats, flower pots, waste baskets and the like against lateral displacement and against being tipped sufficiently to spill out contents. Such objects are often struck accidental blows by the feet of nearby persons and, where carried on the carpeted floor of a vehicle such as an automobile, are subject to various lateral forces caused by bouncing and swaying of the vehicle as it passes over the road surface.
In the case of automobiles, it is known to provide open receptacles, sometimes called "caddys", formed for receiving litter, trash and the like and confining same within the receptacle until it can be emptied. Often, such receptacles are also provided with cylindrical wells capable of holding open cans, cups and bottles of soft drinks. At times, a flat cover is provided on the receptacle which can serve as a writing desk or as an aid in supporting maps while the route to be followed by the vehicle is traced upon them.
In most automobiles, the floors are formed with a central hump running longitudinally of the automobile, the hump being necessary for housing drive shafts and other working parts of the automobile. It has been found to be convenient to mount receptacles atop these humps and large numbers of such receptacles are presently on the market. Typically, these receptacles have curved undersides conforming to the curvature of the hump and are balanced on the hump. Efforts are made to stabilize these receptacles and keep them from slipping on the carpeted hump by providing laterally extending flexible, weighted flaps which extend to opposite sides of the hump.
The conventional hump-mounted receptacles are not directly attached to the carpeting on the hump, nor to anything else, and hence these receptacles are prone to be tipped over at inopportune times either by being kicked or by reason of movements of the automobile.
Some attempts have been made to attach permanent fasteners to the metal floor of the automobile, with the receptacle having straps which can be hooked to such fasteners. These fasteners are conspicuous and unsightly, particularly when the receptacle is removed and not in use. Other attempts have been made to utilize hook and eye fabric strips of the type commonly known as "Velcro". These devices also require that a fastening element be permanently mounted on the carpet where it is conspicuous and unsightly when the receptacle is not in use. Moreover, the typical Velcro fastener does not have sufficient attaching strength, in reasonable sizes, to anchor the receptacle securely.
Another problem encountered with carpeted automobiles is how to hold or anchor in place the rubber or plastic carpet protective floor mats often used during inclement weather. These mats have a tendency to slide around on the carpet, creating a hazard to people getting in and out of the automobile and tending to cause the floor mats to buckle and tear. Similar problems, although in lesser degree, are encountered in anchoring floor mats, runners or throw rugs at desired places in the home.
Previous attempts to anchor such items against unwanted lateral movement on a carpet suffer from the same problems as those described in connection with anchoring a receptacle to the hump on the floor of an automobile.